GCTA
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: RWBY, JNPR and Professor Goodwitch are sent to Kanto. Using both the games and the anime.


Gotta Catch Them All

RWBY/Pokémon

Ruby Rose: Grass, Bug

Weiss Schnee: Ice, Fairy

Blake Belladonna: Dark, Poison

Yang Xiao Long: Fire, Fighting

Jaune Arc: Normal, Dragon

Nora Valkyrie: Electric, Flying

Pyrrha Nikos: Ghost, Rock

Lie Ren: Water, Steel

Glynda Goodwitch: Ground, Psychic

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Viridian City

Glynda had taken RWBY and JNPR into the Ever-fall woods to investigate a mysterious energy warp that had many students bewildered as they would see strange creatures come and go.

The group of nine had been tasked with learning what they could about the situation.

They did not expect to wake up in a hospital of sorts.

As they began to wake up, a strange, pink-white creature left the room, returning shortly with a nurse. The woman introduced herself once they had all woken up.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy. Are you all okay? I found you all on route two, so I got some of the townsfolk to help carry you here."

Glynda was the first to fully recover, looking around the room before turning to the pink-haired woman.

"Hello, I am Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon Academy, and these are my students. I thank you for your aid. Do you perhaps have a world map we could look at? I need to get my bearings."

The woman, Nurse Joy, smiled and nodded, then took a scroll-like device out of her pocket and handed it to Glynda.

While Glynda was looking at the map, Ruby was standing at a small table with three strange and interesting creatures on it; a green frog-thing with a plant bulb on its back, an orange lizard with a flame on the end of its tail, and a blue turtle with a paddle-shaped tail. Yang and Ren were next to her, also mystified by the animals.

Ruby reached her hand out, recalling that to let an animal (dog) know you're friendly, you have to let it nuzzle your hand before you pet it. The frog-thing leaned forward, then lightly chomped on Ruby's hand, a very light love-bite. Ruby squealed and started hugging the creature as it gnawed on her hand.

Yang poked the lizard-thing in the belly. The creature looked mildly offended, then puffed its cheeks and let loose a stream of fire. When the fire died down, the lizard was shocked that the girl was completely unharmed. Normally a human would be covered in mild scorch marks, maybe even some burns, but this human girl was completely unharmed. Not even one hair out of place. The lizard jumped into Yang's arms, almost purring in satisfaction.

Ren looked at the turtle. The turtle looked at Ren. They both felt something click, as Ren patted the turtle on the head.

Nurse Joy turned and saw the three interacting with the Pokémon left by Samuel Oak. She was a little shocked at the reactions the Pokémon

"Oh, my! Those three normally react poorly to trainers! You must be really good with Pokémon!"

Yan looked confused as she pet behind where the lizard's ears would be. "Pokémon? What are those?" Nurse Joy looked confused by the blond girl's words until the older blond spoke up.

"We do not have these 'Pokémon' where we are from, only the creatures of Grimm. _Not_ something you would want to cuddle with, trust us," Glynda informed the pink-haired woman.

"Well, how would you like to learn about Pokémon, Professor Goodwitch?" A new voice spoke from the doorway. The eight women and two men in the room turned to the doorway, and Nurse Joy beamed.

"Oh, Professor Oak, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow. Have you come back for your three Pokémon? They seem to have gotten attached to these three, though."

Oak laughed, and stated, "Actually, I was going to train them to become starter Pokémon, but it appears they have already found their Trainers." He then turned his attention to the woman and her eight students, who were all sitting on chairs and beds in the room, the three with the starters sitting together, and waiting for the lesson.

"Pokémon," Oak started, "are various creatures found throughout the world. They can appear as animals, plants, and even inanimate objects. They can be larger than buildings, or small enough to fit in your pocket. Some people keep them as pets, others use them to battle or enter contests. As a researcher, I study Pokémon so that we may learn more about them.

"So tell me, would you like to become Pokémon trainers? You may find a way to return to your home, and you will get plenty of time to bond with each other. Not to mention winning battles and contests can earn you quite the pretty penny."

XxxXxxXxxX

Later that day, the Beacon party was headed towards the Viridian Forest. Professor Oak had taken them to a Pokémart, where they discovered that Lien and Poké, the currency of the area, had the exact same value. The group had accounts set up, so they kept their Lien notes at the bottom of their bags, and then they bought several Pokégear, mostly Pokéballs and potions. Oak also taught the group about the Pokécenter, where they could go to heal their Pokémon, and how to catch Pokémon.

By the time they reached the forest's entry gate, Jaune had captured a Ratatta, Yang had a Mankey, and Nora had a Spearow and a Pidgy. They were ready to enter the forest.

XxxXxxXxxX

The sun was setting as the group started pitching tents for the night. Ruby and Blake were walking around, keeping an eye out for trouble. Blake was reading a list of notes that Professor Oak and Nurse Joy had given them.

"Okay, Ruby. It says here that this forest is filled mostly with Bug-type Pokémon, although a few Electric-types can be found as well. The forest is also home to a large number of 'Bug Catchers', who specialize in Bug-types. According to the PokéDex, Grass-types are normally weak to bug-types, but Bulbasaur's Poison-typing can protect it from that."

Ruby nodded as she looked down at the Bulbasaur that was walking beside her. It was a cute little thing, and she knew it liked her just as much as she liked it. She then thought of something.

"Hey, with our Auras and all, what elements would we have? I mean, Yang was blasted with that Charmander's fire-breath earlier, but was un-harmed." Blake pondered this for a moment.

Professor Goodwitch had told Professor Oak about their Auras, and of course the whole group knew about Yang and the Flame Pokémon.

"Well, you seem like a Grass-type to me. Weiss would probably be Ice- or Fairy-type Pokémon. I think Dark-type would work best for me. Yang would defiantly be Fire-, maybe Fighting-type. I don't know what Jaune would be, Normal-type, probably, but Nora would be Electric-type, Pyrrha would be Steel-type, Ren I have no idea, and Professor would most likely be Psychic-type."

Just then, the two girls heard something moving in the grass. They started sneaking, pulling out Dust pellets, which, according to Prof. Oak, could cause status conditions to Pokémon.

In the taller grass, they saw two Pokémon; a green caterpillar, and an orange one with a needle on its head. Blake pulled out the PokéDex.

" _Caterpie, Bug-type, first form Pokémon. Weedle, Bug- Poison-type, first form Pokémon."_

Ruby and Blake turned to each other and nodded, pulling out Pokéballs.

XxxXxxXxxX

When Ruby and Blake returned to camp, they were surprised to see Nora had a new friend, while professor Goodwitch was talking to a young man wearing jean-shorts, a vest and a straw hat. The boy also had a scar under his left eye.

"And then ya head north from there, and you'll see the exit," the man explained to Glynda as he pointed on a map. Glynda nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Luffy. Your information is most helpful." The man, Luffy, grinned.

"No need to thank me, I'm a guide, it'sh my job to help people get out of this forest. Also, just call me Monkey. I hate formality! Isn't that right, Mr. Fuzzy Flippers?" the man says, turning to a Seel that had just popped out of its Pokéball.

Just then, a Beedrill flew past in the trees.

"AHA! I'VE GOT YA NOW, YA BASTARD! MITTENS, LIGHT THAT BITCH!" the man screams as he follows, his Seel returned to its ball and a Vulpix in its place.

Everyone in the camp sweatdrops, including the newly captured Caterpie, Weedle and Pikachu.

 _ **Chapter 1 done!**_

 _ **And yes, that was Monkey Dee Luffy from None Piece. I do not own him.**_


End file.
